


Príncipe encantado ainda é um babaca

by carolss



Category: People of Earth (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Ozzie Graham está vivo de novo e com algumas dúvidas de como exatamente isso aconteceu





	Príncipe encantado ainda é um babaca

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Future!fic com especulação de coisas que eu espero que aconteçam antes do final da segunda temporada.

Ozzie se perguntou se agora ele podia se considerar como sendo um zumbi. Tecnicamente provavelmente sim, já que a categoria era basicamente vivo que passa pra morto e depois vivo de novo. Ele não sentia muito como um zumbi no entanto, seu corpo sentia okay em geral.

Os primeiros minutos foram um tanto confusos, a última coisa que ele se lembrava era de estar sangrando na floresta quando Alex apareceu e ele disse para ela dizer para os outros confiarem em Jonathan Walsh e aí apenas escuridão. E aí luz, ele não estava na floresta mais, ele estava em uma nave novamente, com o teto branco luminoso em cima, assim como um rosto verde cheio de escamas que ele só reconheceu como sendo o de Jonathan Walsh quando ele disse :

“Funcionou”

“O que aconteceu ?”

“Você estava morto” Jonathan disse sem cerimônia abrindo os olhos de Ozzie para checar o estado de suas pupilas, e depois indo checar a pulsação de Ozzie em seu pescoço.

“O que ?”

“Fique aí, eu vou te trazer água e aí eu te explico tudo”

Quando Jonathan voltou ele estava usando o seu rosto humano, e além de água ele havia trago um monte de coisas saudáveis que ele forçou Ozzie a comer pela hora que seguiu. Enquanto ele contava as coisas que haviam acontecido nas últimas semanas e também checava os sinais vitais e reflexos de Ozzie em intervalos semi-regulares.

“Eu estou bem” Ozzie disse após comer sua terceira maçã do dia “Eu quero ir até o grupo e dizer a eles que eu estou okay”

“Certo, eu vou com você”

“Não seja estúpido, você ainda é um homem procurado Walsh”

Jonathan riu levemente.

“Qual é a graça Walsh ?”

“Isso, você ainda me chamando de Walsh. Cara você morreu por mim, você pode me chamar de Jonathan. Nós estamos naquele ponto”

Ozzie quase disse naquele momento que ele teria feito aquilo por qualquer um, mas agora eles estavam falando a verdade e voltar pra uma mentira mesmo uma pequena parecia como dar um passo para trás. Porque sim foi impulsivo, mas houve um momento em que houve uma decisão a ser tomada, de pular ou não pular. E ele escolheu pular.

Ozzie respirou fundo, as coisas já estavam complicadas demais sem colocar em cima de tudo recentemente descobertos sentimentos pelo seu ex chefe irritante que acabou sendo um alien.

“Tá Jonathan, feliz agora ?”

“Sim. Muito. Mas eu ainda não acho que seja uma boa idéia pra você ir pra lá embaixo sozinho, pelo menos deixe eu pedir Don, aquele White que eu te contei que se envolveu com a Kelly do seu grupo, para ir com você”

“Ugh. Tá”

“Bom” Jonathan disse e chamou Don pelo comunicador da nave “Então tem mais algo que você queira saber antes de descer ?”

“Hum sim, como exatamente você me trouxe de volta a vida ?”

Jonathan pareceu congelado por uns segundos, antes de dar o seu sorriso mais largo, aquele que fazia com que ele parecesse o presidente de uma fraternidade universitária, aquele que Ozzie odiava e dizer em um tom de voz quase tão igualmente irritante :

“Oh. Eu te beijei e te trouxe de volta a vida como se eu fosse príncipe encantado e você bela adormecida. Se bem que agora que eu tô pensando bem você estava em um caixão de vidro então provavelmente branca de neve seria uma comparação mais apropriada, ou havia um caixão de cristal também em bela adormecida ? Eu nunca prestei muita atenção nessa parte de cultura humana. Mas você entende o básico, eu príncipe encantado salvei a sua vida, de nada Ozzie”

“Tá, não me conte”

“Oh. Você não acredita em beijo de amor de verdadeiro como um método de ressuscitação ?”

“Você é um idiota”  

Don chegou naquele momento e disse :

“Oi gente. Pronto para ir para casa Ozzie ?”

“Só espera um minuto”

“Okay” Don disse.

“Walsh, quer dizer Jonathan, só pra constar eu não acreditei nem por um segundo na sua história de beijo mágico de amor verdadeiro ou sei lá, mas eu sei que você deve ter feito algo então obrigado por isso, mesmo”

“De nada. Foi meu prazer Ozzie”

 


End file.
